Compared with a conventional cathode ray tube display, a liquid crystal display has advantages of thin & light body, low power consumption, no radiation, and long operation life, etc. Due to these advantages, the liquid crystal display, as a panel display device, is widely applicable to electronic products such as a mobile phone, a computer, a television set, and a digital camera, etc., and has dominated the market of panel display.
As panel display technique develops fast, in order to reduce production cost, a design of a large-size liquid crystal display panel would adopt a driving IC (Integrated Circuit) including more channels, or adopt a dual gate/triple gate drive design. Impedance difference between fan-out region wirings of such design becomes large, which is likely to result in negative phenomena such as block Mura (Mura refers to brightness non-uniformity of a display) in vertical/horizontal direction. In order to solve these negative phenomena caused by impedance difference, a designer usually utilizes a method of designing the fan-out region wirings as a snakelike wiring/double-layer wiring, or matches internal impedance of the driving IC with impedance of peripheral fan-out region wirings, so as to achieve the purpose of equivalent resistance by integrating impedances. Due to design limitation, the above method cannot achieve an ideal effect, cannot eliminate Mura negative phenomenon from occurring completely, and thus would reduce picture quality of the liquid crystal display panel.